The present invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a light pipe assembly for a tower computer case.
Personal computers are becoming fashion accessories and have also been getting smaller. Consistent with this trend, most personal computers sold today are in a tower configuration with as much of the exterior as possible covered in colored plastic. Due to compelling industrial design on a PC, it is desirable to cover up as much of the exterior as possible to create xe2x80x9ca cleanxe2x80x9d appearance. However, optical components such as CD-ROMs, DVDs, DVD ROMs, CDRWs or DVDRWs are usually available only in beige. To create the clean appearance, it is necessary to also cover the optical components.
However, there are pricing pressures on components that go into a computer. Thus, the new tower computers having plastic exterior covers must be able to incorporate components purchased from different suppliers because of technological change or pricing pressures. For example, optical drives, such as CD-ROMs and DVDs may be purchased from many different component vendors because of price or because one supplier has a superior product. Yet, each supplier may have placed the LED in different locations which can make it difficult to cover the optical drive yet still allow the LED to emit light. The LED on the optical drive needs to still be seen by the user, but each drive may have an LED in a different location. Thus, there is a need in the art to design a bezel or a cover for the optical drive so that the front of the optical drive is hidden but the LED is visible by a user.
It is an object of the invention to be able to cover an optical drive yet still have the LED on the optical drive visible to a user during operation of the optical drive.
It is another object of the present invention to allow a computer manufacturer to be able to purchase optical drives from various manufacturers, cover the optical drive and still have the LED on the optical drive visible to a user during operation of the optical drive.
The present invention is directed to an optical light pipe assembly for an optical drive which can accommodate optical drives from various manufacturers. The light pipe assembly is particularly useful in a tower configuration computer case. Advantageously, various optical drives, such as CDROM, DVD, DVD-ROM, CDRW or DVDRW, etc. can be purchased from different manufacturers having different LED locations yet the optical drive can be covered but the light emitted by the LED is visible to a user.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a light pipe assembly for an optical drive which has an LED and an actuating button. The optical drive has a closed position and an open position. The light pipe assembly is mountable in a computer case and has a slot through which the optical drive extends when in the open and actuating position. An elongated light pipe is positioned proximate the LED. An actuating assembly is movable between a normal position not in contact with the actuating button and an actuating position in contact with the actuating button to cause the optical drive to change from one of the open position and the closed position to another one of the open position and the closed position.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention include a computer case with an optical drive which has an open position and a closed position. The optical drive has an LED and an actuating button. The computer case has a slot through which the optical drive extends when in the open position and the computer case has an actuating opening. An elongated light pipe is positioned to proximate the LED. An actuating assembly is movable between a normal position not in contact with the actuating button and an actuating position in contact with the actuating button to cause the optical drive to change from one of the open position and the closed position to another one of the open position and the closed position.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.